It's Complicated
by flamestoembers
Summary: Summary: "Daddy, who's my mother?" 9 years, 10 months, and 3 days since Jade and Beck last spoke. One of them has built wall to distract herself, another dedicated his life to a little girl. How does this little girl bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

**It's complicated**

**Summary: "Daddy, who's my mother?" 9 years, 10 months, and 3 days since Jade and Beck last spoke. One of them has built wall to distract herself, another dedicated his life to a little girl. How does this little girl bring them together?**

**Beck POV**

"Daddy? Who's my mother?"

I turned around from what I was doing to stare at my 9-year old daughter.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ariana has two parents, Angelika has two parents, Christina has two parents, Taylor's parents are divorced but she still visits her mom every weekend. All my friends have moms to braid their hair or help them with their homework or take them shopping except for me." She said.

"Jessie, sweetie, it's complicated. I'll tell you when you're older."I said and turned back to script I was reading. I was in a few movies, mostly supporting parts, but sometimes a big part.

"Dad." She spoke through her teeth.

"Jessie." I mimicked.

"Do I have a mother or don't I? Why can't you just tell me about her?" she asked, pushing my script down.

"Everyone has a mother. You can't be born without one."

"Then where is she?" she yelled. I've gotten used to her temper after a while.

"She's just not here, maybe someday you'll meet her but for now you'll have to wait." I said.

"UGH!" she ran upstairs to her room. Too bad she didn't know that her favorite singer and actress, Jade West was her mother. Jade had been in a few movies before she came out with her first album when Jessie was 5. Jessie became obsessed with her. She has all her albums, knows the words to all her songs, and has a jillion posters of her on her wall. Now Jade had a third album after her first two went platinum and she won a grammy. Everything about Jessie screamed Jade. How she almost always won an argument. Her pale skin, her dark nail polish she always wore, her sarcastic, witty comments, her attitude. She's insisting to get highlights because Jade West has them. Out of all the singers there are she had to choose Jade West who, coincidentally, was her mother.

As I walked upstairs to say goodnight I heard her blasting Jade's first album in her room.

"Jess, turn it down." I spoke over the music, walking in.

"Not until you tell me who my mother is!" She yelled. I walked over and ripped her iPod out of its speakers.

"How about this. I take you somewhere, and then explain why your mother and I aren't together and maybe, not promising anything, we'll _try_ to meet her. No promises though."

"Where?" she asked.

"How about a Jade West concert?"

"No way!" she screamed. "Her L.A. show is sold out. Where would you be able to you get tickets?"

"Your Uncle Andre is on the same record label as her. He can pull some strings and maybe even get backstage passes." She screamed again, this time jumping up and down.

"I might meet Jade West!" she yelled.

"Yeah, now go to sleep. Big day of school tomorrow, Science test." I said. She groaned but obeyed and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight." I said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, daddy."

"Love you too, Jessie." I said and closed the door.

Xxxxxxx

_Dream/flashback/dream of flashback_

"_Jade, babe, it'll be okay." I said rubbing Jade's back as she held the test that had shown a pink plus sign._

"_No, it's not! I'm freaking pregnant!" she yelled and threw the stick at me._

"_It's not the end of the world." _

"_Yes it is! My mother is will kick me out! I have nowhere to live! Nowhere to keep a baby! What am I going to do?" she yelled._

"_Babe, I'll be with you this whole time. You're not alone. This baby is just as much as mine as it is yours. I won't leave."I said as she broke down sobbing. I put my arms around her and pulled her into my chest .I held her while she sobbed. There was nothing else to do, Jade West never cries._

_After a few minutes she calmed down and asked, "What are we gonna do with it?" _

"_What do you mean 'do with it'?"_

"_What do you mean, what do you mean do with it?"_

"_We're keeping it right?"_

"_Hell no!" she yelled._

"_Jade! What are going to do? Put it for adoption?"_

"_That's still nine months for people to see and say things. We need to get rid of it." she acted like it was an item, not a human being._

"_It's a baby! You can't get an abortion!" I yelled_

"_Well I'm not keeping it!" she declared._

"_What else is there?" I asked, softly._

"_Adoption!" She yelled._

"_Jade, please we can get through this without giving him or her up." I said, trying to reason with her._

"_We can't support a kid! We aren't even adults, we're stupid, hormonal teenager who have no self control and can't figure out how to use a condom!" she screeched._

"_I don't want our child to have a sad childhood in a foster home." I said softly, rubbing her arm and trying to calm her down._

"_I don't want to either, but there isn't much of a choice." She said._

"_Please, Jade, calm down. It's bad for the baby." She got up and went into the bathroom, slamming the door. Normally, I would go in there and get her but I was so confused right now so I just listened to her sob._

_Flashback/dream/ dream of flashback ends_

**AN: In my opinion, this is horrible but I wanted to try putting a story on Fanfiction to see what people think. Review please? Tell me if I should continue or just delete it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jade's POV**

BRING. BRING. BRING. BRING. I moaned and slammed my hand against the snooze button. I turned over to get some more sleep.

"Wakey, Wakey! Eggs and bakey!" said a high-pitched voice at my doorway. I groaned.

"C'mon get up, Jadey-poo." Cat said and ripped the sheet off my body.

"AH! KILLER!" I shrieked. Cat giggled with her hand over mouth.

"Silly Jade! Get up! We got gabijahillion things to do today!" Cat exclaimed, flailing her arms her arms around.

"Like what?"

"Well… we're on break from our tour after tonight. And we're back in Hollywood, just like old times!"

"And?"

"We have a concert tonight! Isn't it exciting?"

"Like we have had every other night for the past 2 months?"

"That's because we're on tour, you silly cheese doodle!"

"What's so special about today?"

"I feel like tonight something special is going to happen to us." Cat said, happily. Her cheerfulness was too much to handle this early.

"Get up!" she said tugging on my arm.

"Okay! I'm up."

"Yay!" she yelled then got up and left the room. I sighed and crawled out of bed. I walked into the kitchen of the hotel room we stayed in. I sat in a chair as Cat merrily skipped around the kitchen in her cupcake pajamas. She slapped her homemade pancakes on my plate and I started to eat.

"Oh, yeah, Andre told me to give this note to you." She said, handing me an envelope. I raised my eyebrow when I saw the seal had been torn. _Jade, _it said_, there's this little girl who really wants concert tickets and backstage passes. She's a huge fan and wants to meet you too, so maybe you could throw in some backstage passes too? Thanks. Andre._

"Why was this opened?"

"Oh, because I read it and I already sent him the tickets and passes." She said.

"Cat! We don't know who this kid is! Isn't it a little suspicious? He doesn't mention her name, age or phone number of her parents or anything! He just says, little girl. It's a little suspicious."

"I'm sorry! Don't hit me!" she said, covering her face with her hands.

"It could be Beck for all we know."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Yes, it's a very bad thing."

When I was done with my breakfast, I took the note into my room and opened my suit case. I put Andre's note in and pulled out the other one.

I took a deep breath and opened it and reread it like I did every day. I traced over his handwriting and tried to picture him. I close my eyes and remember the day I found the letter which was also the last day I saw him.

_Flashback_

_I knocked on the metal door of Beck's RV in his parent's driveway. After a few seconds, he didn't answer so I kicked it open._

"_Beck?" I said. He told me to meet him here. I looked around and found a note next to a rose. I rolled my eyes at the cliché-ness of it. I opened the note and read it._

_Jade, _

_I'm not a person who writes deep notes to lovers and I'm clueless on how to do this the right way so I'm just gonna say it. _

_I'm leaving. With Jessie. Our daughter needs a home and I don't want to have her grow up in a foster home. I know nothing about kids but I know I can make a good father. You'd be a better mother though. You didn't want her but I did. She looks just like you. She's our daughter and I love her. _

_I'm ready to live forever with you but you aren't. I'll always love you and I want to be with you again. One day if you forgive me, I'll be waiting for you. I hope you'll have a beautiful life, maybe even fall in love again. Whatever makes you happiest. Remember me. Remember how I love you. Remember your daughter and how she's safer with me. Remember all the times we had together in the best 3 years of my life. I love you._

_Beck._

_Flashback ends_

If you loved me then why would you go away? I sighed and put the letter back in the pocket and got ready for the day. I put on a black shirt with lace sleeves, gray skinny jeans, Beck's necklace, and boots. I drove to the music video shoot. I walked into my dressing room, slamming the door with the word, JADE on it in black letters. I sat down into my chair and immediately dialed Andre's number. It rung three times until I heard Andre's voice.

"Hello?"

"Andre," I said through my teeth.

"Hey, Jade, what's shakey?" he chuckled nervously.

"Oh you know what's shakey," I said", so who were the tickets for?"

"A little girl, I told you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So what's her name? Is she going alone?"

"Her name is uh, uh," he studdered and I heard him fumbling through stuff, "Poland Springs. And she's going with her dad. No, mom! No, her legal guardian. Why you freaking?"

"I'm not. So, Andre, how do you know this Poland Waters?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he screamed."I'M UNDER PRESSURE!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yes! I'm sorry! Stop with the pressure it makes me sweat!" he blubbered.

"Who is she?" I said forcefully.

"Your daughter."

"Andre!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You should be! I'm not going to that concert." I objected.

"Don't be stubborn."

"Think of your fans. All the poor little girl wants is to meet you and find out who her mother is. Just give her that." Andre said.

"Do you know how much pain I've been in the past 10 years? It'll just get worse if I see Beck again."

"He loves you he didn't have a choice-"

"Ha!" I snorted, interrupting him, "If he loved me why would he leave me?"

"He didn't want-"

"He left me." I interrupted again.

"It killed him to-"

"I went through hell for-"I started but Andre interrupted me this time.

"Girl! Would you let me talk?"

"No." I said simply and hung up the phone.

**AN: This was kinda cheesey and a chapter to explain things a little more. The next one is a little better, I promise! :) **

**Thank you arcade-asylum, missamerika91, iyiyihater, lawlaury, hiii (lol that sounded weird), im laughingnow, MagicalIllusions, BeckandJade, El-Queso, JuliaFoolia, Dawanmist of River Clan, LizGilliesFanForever, and JadePlusBeck for reviewing. :) It was awesome to see your reviews!**

**Review please? I love constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Complicated**

**Chapter 3**

**Jade's POV**

I took a deep breath as I stared into the mirror. I touched up my makeup and stared at my reflection. I took a few more deep breaths before I realized I was hyperventilating. _It'll be okay,_ I said to myself, you'll survive. She'll just ask for an autograph and leave. If Beck says something to you just ignore him. He probably won't even come to see me. She'll come alone. But won't they notice if they find a little girl backstage wandering alone? Beck will have to come with her. Then I'll need an escape route. If I get to my dressing room before Beck and his I mean _our_ daughter get backstage I won't run into them. I'll tell the stage guys working there that I'm too tired to take autographs. They won't bother me.

One of the guys who works at my shows knocked on my door and said,"5 minutes."

I adjusted my hair again and walked out the door and to the stage and waited for my cue.

Showtime.

**Beck's POV**

Jess and I sat in our seat and waited for the show to start. Jessie was bobbing up and down in her seat, wearing a black shirt with Jade's face on it.

"I can't believe we're in actual seats in the actual front row at an actual Jade West concert! I might even be able to touch her actual hand when she actually reaches out into the actual audience. What if she actually sweats on us? But that's actually impossible because I actually read in an actual issue of STARR magazine that she actually doesn't sweat." She said, nodding at me.

"That's actually amazing." I said. After a few minutes the lights dimmed and the stage lit up.

"Omigod! Cat Valentine is her opening act!" Jessie screamed. A red head walked onstage and stood at the microphone and all the memories of her crazy antics from high school came back to me.

"Every day is so wonderful and suddenly, it's hard to breathe…" she sang.

"Are you ready to get higher?" she yelled when she was done with the first song. The audience screamed and waved their glow sticks.

"Been running round in circles, trying to find the end…" she sang and danced around. She walked around the stage as she sang. She came closer to us and started dancing and flailing her free arm around.

"I got that fire, you got me open, you dig it deeper- OMG! Hi Beck!" she said in the middle of her song and waved to me.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in like a gabijahillion years!" she said. The entire crowd got quiet in surprise and Jess looked at me, confused.

"Hey Cat." I said awkwardly.

She smiled, absentmindedly , and sniffed her hair.

"Hey Cat! Why don't you finish the song?" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said, offended.

"You have a nice voice?" I said, trying not to insult her.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Oh Yeah! I was in a concert!" she giggled," You dig it deeper, I take it higher."

Jessie gave me a look of confusion and continued to watch the show. She finished another 2 songs without interruption. Then came Jade's performance. The stages turned from Cat's pinks and yellows to Jade's purples and blacks. Jade came onto the stage and stood with Cat. The music for Give it up started and I remembered her killing it at Karaoke Dokie.

"Someday I'll let you in, treat you right drive you outta your mind…" she and Cat sang. After the song they gave each other a hug and Cat left the stage.

Jade sang songs then sat on the stage and started a slow song. She was sitting right next to us, close enough for me to touch her.

She reached out into the audience and Jess grabbed her hand. Jade looked straight at her for a few seconds, then let go of her hand.

After the show was over, I pulled out the backstage passes, putting one around my neck.

"What was that?" Jessie asked. She sounded angry.

"What was what?"

"I'm serious. How did Cat Valentine know you?"

"It's nothing." I put the loop around her neck and let it fall down.

"It's something!" she yelled, "What are you hiding?" I took her hair and flipped it over the chord, smoothing it out.

"What's your favorite species of shark?" I said, trying to distract her.

"The great white, now tell me!" she said, stomping her foot.

"Don't stop your foot at me, chill out. We were friends in a performing arts high school. She just hasn't seen me in a while."

"Were you guys close?"

"Not really. We barely talked."

"Oh, that's why she screamed your name! You guys must have a remembrance of each other, if she remembers you that well."

"It's nothing! High school is over! Now I'm taking care of you and that's all that matters." I yelled. She looked unsatisfied by my answer and hurt by me yelling at her. I brought her close to my side and kissed her forehead. I started leading her to where the backstage area is.

"Dad?" she said when we got inside.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Does she know my mom?" she asked. I thought about what to say for a moment and I didn't think that she would figure it out. She spoke up before I did.

"I can tell you're younger than all my friend's parents. You never tell me your age but you like you're in your mid 20s. All my friend's parents look a lot older. Was I born when you were in high school? I know what a teenage pregnancy is. I'm not stupid." She said. I realized that she was a lot wiser than her age. She noticed things that I wouldn't expect her to notice for another 2 years. I wasn't ready to tell her because it would be painful to let the memories come back to me.

I found a couch in the hall and sat on it.

"Okay, here how it all happened." I started my story.

**IMPORTANT A/N: I'll be going away for sports camp for the next 2 weeks so I won't be able to update. I might be able to update next weekend but no promise. I'd really rather write than do sports because I'm somewhat athletically challenged and balls tend to hit me in the face but I've gone every year since I was like 7 and it's only time I see my best friend once a year. I'll have my phone which has internet so if you PM me I'll be able to PM back. :)**

**And I've never been to a real concert so this chapter isn't perfect.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Complicated**

**Chapter 4**

**Beck POV**

"Okay, here's how it all happened." I started. I took a deep breath.

"So when a man and a woman love each other very much, they, um, well. Okay, let me start from the beginning. We both went to Hollywood Arts. We met. She dumped an iced coffee down my shirt. I harassed her into going out with me and eventually she gave in. About 2 years later, something happened and you came along. We were young, about 16 years old. Your mother thought that since we were irresponsible enough to have a kid during high school, we wouldn't survive with a child. I thought that anything's possible. You were in an adoption home for 2 months. I realized I had to take you out of there and raise you as my daughter. But your mom was having none of that. I thought about my options and I had to leave her. I loved her more than anything in the world but there weren't many choices. I left her a note and I hoped one day we can reconnect and she'll forgive me."

"So how does Cat Valentine become a part of this?" Jessie asked.

"She and your mom were close friends. At school, our group was Andre, Cat, Tori as in Tori Vega the actress, Robbie Shapiro the comedian, your mom and I and Rex, Robbie's puppet if you count him. I left school early and got homeschooled for the next year by a nanny who helped me with you at first. I kept in touch with Andre because he was the only one I could trust at the time. Eventually, Andre got a recording deal and become an artist and producer and after a few years, I started seeing Tori in movies, Robbie was comedian on comedy central, and Cat got played on radio stations."

"So, who is my mom?"

"Your mother is who we came to see tonight." I said

"Are you saying… my mother is Jade West?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Then as if on cue, Jade walked down the hall with a chattering Cat behind her.

"And then I was all 'Nuh uh!' and my brother's all 'Uh huh!' and I'm all - oh hi Beck!" she said. Jade stopped in her tracks

"What did you say Cat?" she asked.

"My brother said 'Uh huh!'"

"No not that. After."

"Oh! I said hi to Beck! See? He's right there!" she said pointing to me. Jade turned around and stared straight at me. She looked back and forth at Jessie and me, while I just stared at her, wondering what she'll do next.

"Oh my gosh! This is so awkward! It reminds me of that time-" Cat was interrupted when Jade started running," Jade, wait for me!" They ran down the hall but then got stuck at the elevator.

"C'mon!" I said to Jessie pulling her. I took a short cut and went up the stairs which lead straight to her room. We were almost at the door until Jade slammed it closed.

**Jade POV**

I slammed the door and started pacing. What do I do? He's right outside! Aha! I ran to the counter and grabbed a pamphlet that they hand out at door. I dug through the counter until I found a sharpie. I scribbled my name on it then opened the door.

"Here's an autograph!" I said shoving it into the kid's hands. I closed the door before either of them could say something. I dialed Cat's number.

"Cat here!" she picked up.

"Cat I'm stuck in my dressing room. Beck's outside. Please help me!"

"May I ask whose calling?" she said. I hung up the phone, trusting that she'll be here. A few minutes later, my door opened. Cat lead Beck and his, excuse me, _our_ daughter inside the room.

"She's right in here." She said.

"Cat! No bad kitty! Not what I wanted!" I yelled.

"Then what did you want?" Cat asked innocently

"To get them both-UGH!" I screamed in frustration.

"Cat, I think what Jade is trying to say is why don't you take Jessie for a walk so she could get to know her Aunt Cat." Beck said. My eyes widened in shock.

"Okay." She said. Cat took her hand skipped out the door. Beck closed the door and leaned on it. _Oh god_, he was giving me that look.

"Jade." He said.

"Why are you here?" I said harshly.

"I miss you."

"Get out."

"Do you hate me?"

"I can't believe you asked me that question."

"Because I love you."

"Do you know what I went through? Beck, because I don't think you do. Cat had to talk me out of suicide twice. Everything I do is a distraction from the pain. You being here is just making it worse."

"Jade, I went through it too and I raised a child. I was at the point where the only reason I had to be alive was Jessie. She's so much like you." He said. I sighed and looked over his body. He'd changed a lot, but still looks exactly like he did in high school. His hair was still long and shaggy and he still had his tan complexion, but he had grown some facial hair and is more bulky. He traded his plaid shirt for a white T- shirt and a leather jacket. A scarf hung loosely around his neck and there was a hat on his head.

"You've changed." I said.

"Yeah, well, it's kinda been ten years."

"Yeah, it kinda has." I said. He took a step closer to me until we were inches away from each other.

"Jade." He whispered. He put his hands around my waist and I instinctively put mine around neck. I didn't mean to, it was a reflex, I couldn't control it. He started to lean in.

"Don't," I whispered, putting my head down, blocking him from kissing me.

"Why?"

"I just can't do this." I said, putting my hand on his chest, pushing him away. I stepped back trying to make a distance between us.

He reached towards me and said, "I love you. Please believe me!" he begged. I walked to the door and opened it.

"I think you should leave, now." I said, looking down, refusing to meet his eyes. I gestured out the door and he walked towards it. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. His face lingered near mine. His lips were so close and I struggled not to crash mine to his. He started to moved his head forward and I held my fist on his chest before he could touch my lips. His warm hand took my cold one.

"I love you. All I'll ever want is you." He whispered. He pecked my lips and walked out the door, closing it behind him. I leaned against it and touched my lips, trying to relive the feeling of his warm lips touch mine, even if it was for a second. I slid down the door, trying to ignore the first warm feeling that pushed through the years of numbness and walls I've built up. I sat there for hours, ignoring the knocks on the locked door behind me.

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY! Between the weeks, I never really got a chance to upload the next chapter because I was home for like 15 hours. And I had to pack and sleep and what not. Then my mom took the computer to be fixed and that took a week and **_**then **_**I procrastinated because that is what I do. Thank you so much for the reviews you guys gave me. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Complicated**

**Cat POV**

I nervously paced outside Jade's door for what seem to be the hundredth time. Its past noon and she's still not up. She never stayed in bed this late. Last night, I knocked on her dressing room door for about 10 minutes until I gave up and just took a cab home, instead of riding with Jade like we usually did together. Later that night, I sat in my room and waited for her. I heard the door beep at 12, announcing her arrival home but she went into her room, slamming the door without coming to talk to me.

I reached into my left sweat-shorts pocket, feeling for the piece of paper that I've been waiting to call. I haven't gotten to know her much so Jessie gave me her cell phone number. We were pressed against the door trying to hear the conversation behind it.

"I can't hear anything. The door is too thick." Jessie said, pulling away from the door.

"Aw, poop!" I said, stomping my foot. Just then, the door opened and Beck walked out of it.

"Jess, let's go." His expression was hard to read, but he just wanted to get away from here.

"One second, I'll catch up with you." Jessie said.

"Hurry." He said walking off.

She held up a piece of white paper up to me. "This is my cell phone number. Call me if you or my mom wants to talk to me. Call after 3 or on a weekend because I have school. Bye!" she ran off the catch up with her dad.

I took a quick look at it and slipped it back into my pocket.

Jade's door opened with a WOOSH and startled me.

"Jade." I said.

"That's my name." she said, walking around the corner in our hotel suite.

"Come on, Cat! We don't have all day! We gotta be at that shoot early!" Jade yelled.

"Don't you want to eat?" I asked, skipping after her.

"No, they have food there. Let's move." She pulled my arm.

On the ride there, I stared out the window at the Los Angeles buildings. Every few minutes I would take a look at Jade to see if she would break. Every time I did she looked fine like last night never happened.

"Cat, stop looking at me every other second. I'm driving at 40 miles per hour. I'm not going anywhere." She said. I opened my mouth but closed it again.

After a few minutes, I said, "What happened last night?" I asked. Jade's lips became a tight line and she looked forward putting all her attention on the road.

"Jade?"

"Nothing happened, nothing will happen." She said, sharply pulling into the parking lot of the building we're shooting at.

"But-"

"He's gone. He left 10 years ago. Just because he suddenly shows up doesn't mean he's back." She snapped.

"He's not coming back." She said shakily, looking ahead like she was trying to convince myself more than she was trying to convince me.

"You guys have a daughter though."

"Beck has a daughter. I was just part of the reproduction process."

"Process?"

"We gotta go." She said getting out of the car.

86980950934860548686

I smiled so the makeup artist could fix my makeup while the people rushed around us.

"Jade's almost done so we'll start shooting in about 10 minutes, Cat." The director said to me.

"Kaykay!" I chirped. Jade got into the pink Lamborghini with me and fixed the streaks in her hair.

"Hey." I said. Jade ignored me so I knew she was upset. I regretted ever bringing up the night before. I watch as two guys came and brought the green screen behind us closer and another sprayed more shiner on the convertible's hood.

"Stand by!" the director yelled. Jade and I sat up straighter.

"Rolling!... Action! Music!" The music started and we mouthed the words.

"Someday I'll let you in treat you right drive you outta your mind!" The music played. After the shoot in the car, we went to our dressing rooms before we had to leave to shoot outside in the phone booth.

As soon as I was alone, I dialed the memorized phone number on the slip of paper.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Hiya!"

"Oh my god! Cat! What's going on with my mom?"

"I'm not sure because when I asked her about it, she denied and snapped at me. And she's been quiet all day."

"On the way home my dad just told me I talk to much then went to bed. Then this morning he left a note saying he had to get to work early but the weird thing is, he doesn't have work today." Jessie said.

"Maybe you can meet me somewhere." I suggested.

"Can't. Andre is baby-sitting and he's watch some game on TV."

"Okay. I'll text Andre and try to set something up. I have a shoot here until 9. Bye!" I hung up.

587869347042896795760976

I rung the doorbell and waited for it to open. Andre greeted me at the door.

"Little red!" he exclaimed giving me a hug and swinging me inside. I giggled.

"Cat!" Jessie ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"So you know the plan?" I asked.

"Yup! When is mom getting here?" she asked.

"I texted her the address and she said she'll be here in about 5 minutes. She had to do an extra shot. When's Beck coming?"

"Same."

A few minutes later the door rang. Andre ran to the door and opened it.

**Jade's POV**

"Jade! Hey what's up?" Andre greeted.

"Yeah whatever," I said letting myself in, "Where's Cat? I don't wanna be here?"

"She's peeing."

"Of course. Is _he_ here?"

"I'm the only he here." He retorted.

"Is his daughter here?"

"Yes, _your_ daughter is here." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"She's not mine. I don't know her and she doesn't know me."

"She wants to."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Why don't you ask her? Jessie! Come over here!" he yelled.

"No! Ugh!" I said, turning around and trying to find somewhere to escape.

"Hi!" a little girl came out from a doorway.

"Jess, this is Jade, Jade Jess." Andre introduced

"Hey mom." She smiled. I stood there like an idiot with my mouth half open. _Do something! _I told myself_ you look like you've been smoking something!_

I looked her over. Beck was right. She_ did_ kinda look like me. She was tall and pale but had Beck's brown eyes. Her hair was thick and brown like Beck's and curly up to her shoulders. She wore a black and purple striped shirt with dark-washed jeans and converse. I noticed something familiar hanging from her neck.

"Hey where'd you get that necklace?" I asked.

"This one?" she took it off, "My dad gave it to me when I was a baby. He said you and he had matching necklaces and this was his." She twirled the chain around her fingers.

My own fingers went inside my shirt and took my own that I could never find the bravery to take off.

"Is that yours?" she asked.

"Yeah it is." I smiled and took a step closer. Before I could open my mouth and say something else, the door opened.


End file.
